Broken Bond Series
by kai4kibas6luuver123
Summary: It's a readerXjacob black love story.I do not own twilight nor the character's!::;;;;;..What happen's when your part werewolf and part vampire?And you have to choose but the disicion inst so easy as they say?::::::Romance/Drama.
1. Chapter 1

Okay!So here's a JacobXreader love story.

NOTE:I do NOT own twilight nor the character's.^^Thank's

* * *

Your POV

oh my god!i had to know if this was a dream or not!

"JACOB!NO!Emmet!STOP BOTH OF YOU!PLEASE" i screamed from the top of my lung's.

"Im sorry Luna but im going to kill this blood sucker!"Jacob yelled.

"Ha!Bring it flea bag!"Emmet taunted Jacob,And know that one of my best friend's Short-Temper he had to do it.

"No!Stop it both of you!If you dont i swear ill Never talk to you agian!"i yelled people would think i was bluffing but in this case i was dead seriouse.

*CLASH!*

* * *

I ran back to the House,The pack and Cullen's tryed to stop me but they knew that i would not talknor stop..See im "Diffrent".How?Well my Mom's a vamprie and my Dad is a me well it depend's What side is going to get right now i really wish they were alive right now.

*Knock**Knock*

I sighed."Im not going to talk ot matter what"i siad to myself.

*Knock**Knock*

"Im coming dammit!"i impatiently not the type of person to lose my temp but you do not want to piss me off.

I opend the door expecting A wolf or A vamp...

"Luna...Dude you look like one of those Bloodsucker's"Paul had siad.

"What do you want!Go away!When i siad i wasnt talking to any one i meant it!"i yelled

"Woah!Chill man i come in peace!"Paul held up a peace sign.

See the thing is with paul he could make you smile about today i wasnt in the mood.

"Paul i asked you Not make me ask agian!"i exclamied.

"Jacob...Well you'll see-"

I cut him off.

"I'll see nouthing paul!Im not talking to anyone!Your lucky i didnt slam the door in your face!If you two would have just stoped!"i had triggerd something in paul i had 's temp.

"They were going to turn you into a Bloodsucker!We couldn't let that happen!"Paul had never shouted at me ever.I was like Family to all of almost all of them.

"...Go away Paul..."i siad sadly and almost as if it was a whisper.

" takeing you to the house."Paul had grabed me and transformed into a wolf.I fell asleep during the whole run there.

I woke up just a few minutes before we got let me tel l you being kidnapped from your house isnt lovely.

"Take me back home paul!"i shouted angrly.

"No!Not untill you hear what the pack has to say!So sit down and listin!GUYS!Get out here!"Paul shouted for the rest of the wolf pack.

As i blinked once there were fimiliar people surrounding worst one of them was my Ex-Bestfriend Jacob Black.

"Get me home NOW!"I knew they wernt going to but it was worht a try.

"No."They had all siad in unsion.

* * *

Sam Uley stepped forward as did the group.

"Listin Luna,Were meant you no harm."Sam siad.I could tell he was being honest but i didnt give a damn.

"Yeah,Yoou have the right to call us ass holes!"Exclamied Quil.

"Idiot's!"Added Jared.

Sam raised an eyebrow at jacob as if discussig Something with scoldign him as i he were a child who mis-behaived.

" to her."Sam had siad in a calm/soothing yet fierce voice.

"I'm sorry for being a idiot Luna.I was being short temperd and let him get the better of me.I thought he was going to turn you into one of filthy Blood-Sucker's!"Jacob siad.  
"But please forgive me".

I had to...I had to get out of not without tellingthem what i wanted to sya.

"Do you hear yourself's!God!I swear!You all are Moron's!Thinking that it was going to happen!That i was going to do that!WELL GUESS WHAT?IM STAYING A HALF Goodbye!"I had yelled at them/mostly at Jacob.

Everyone stares in disbelife that me Luna Night had lost m y temper at the guy who i had to calm down

During evey fight or intese moment.

"Luna..."Jacob's and my eye's were locked dead on each other's.

"I Hate You Jacob Black.I Hate You."I walked away and walked back home.

"LUNA!Wait!"i heard them all call except for jacob.I new his emotion's were mixed.

Im 's' feeling Anger,Abandoment,Sadness,Depression,Alone, Jacob Black you'll finally feel the pain i felt for year's.

Next morning.

I awoke the next morning with a sad depressed feeling.

I checked my phone.

_5 New Message's.3 New Voice Mail's._

I read the first text messageit was from Paul.

"_What happend!Jacob is diffrent now!He's so BACK ASAP"_

Delete.

Next one was from Quil.

"_What happend!Please Luna talk to me"_

_Delete._

_Next one was from Jared._

"_What did you do!You broke 's like he not alive anymore."_

Saved.

The next one was from Sam.

"_Luna your going to tallk to me. Talk to us and him"._

Delete.

The next one was from...Jacob Black...This should be interesting.

"Luna...Please...forgive me...I feel so and dead...please"

I had to reply to all of one sentence.

* * *

Send To:

Paul,Jared,Quil,Sam,Jacob.

_Message"KARMA'S A MUTHER FUCKER"_

Next to hear My voice mail's.

You have 3 new message's.

First message from Jacob Black.

"_Luna...please!I feel empty!I need you here!Call back-Jacob."_

Saved.

The next one's wern't important.

As soon as i put my phone down i had recieved 5 text message's.

First one:

From:Jared

Damn Douche doesnt know crap!

Next text.

Second one:

From:Paul

"_Your a blood sucker huh?"_

Delete.

Damnit!Screw them!They need to stop!

Third one:

From:Quil

"_If you are one of them im still here for you.I'll alway's be here for you"_

Saved.

My reply:

"_Quil thank you."_

Fourth one:

From:Sam

"_I cant belive you."_

Delete.

The next one shocked me.I could belive what i was reading.

From:Jacob

"_Please dont leave me.."_

_Save?Delete?_

Next chapter!^^


	2. Love Is Like A Fight

**You're POV**

_Leave You?...I couldn't think straight. _

_Jacob meant everything to me. But….My emotions were confused…Did I love? Or was it a simple infatuation? _

_Was it just my heart screaming 'Love him. And don't let Him go.'_

To: Jacob Black

I could NEVER leave you. No matter what Jacob.

I don't know if I 'm ready to forgive you or the others yet but I do know that I love you…

But I'm afraid to love you.

Send.

From: Jacob Black

Don't be afraid to love me… I'm just scared that I'll hurt you and I'll lose you.

I'm scared that I'll screw up and you'll walk out of my life. And leave me..

* * *

To: Jacob Black

Maybe were both just scared to love each other. Were afraid, Confused Jacob.

Love is a complicated and complex thing. Were just afraid Jacob.. I'm coming over right now.

Send.

From: Jacob Black

Okay. See Ya.

I climbed out of the window and phased into a were wolf. I ran threw the woods towards Jacob's house. I climbed the tree. I un phased and tapped his window. Yes normally we'd lose our clothes during the phasing but luckily for me I don't lose my clothes.

He climbed out side the window and we were in the middle of the field. Just the two of us. Then I spoke.

"Jacob…"I said weakly.. "Don't leave me…" I whimpered.

"I couldn't leave you… Not for anything in the world.." He pulled me into a tight bone crushing hug. He kissed me and we stayed like that. All we heard was the rain pouring harder and us crying.

Well, I was doing most of the crying and Jacob was holding me tight.

* * *

I knew that I loved him. But I also knew it'd be hard for us. But I'm sure we'll get threw it. Together were un stoppable.

"Jacob….Why is it that when you and I have a perfect moment that some thing always has to happen? Are we really not meant to be?" I asked him. "Love like you said is a very complex and complicated thing. But with you by my side. Were un-Stoppable.

So maybe just maybe we can get threw this.. Just maybe luck will be on our side….

"Jacob! Luna!" Sam called. The other's behind him. "What's wrong?" Jacob asked worried. "New born's every were! We need to stop them! Now!" He yelled.

"New born's?" I yelled. I phase and was off. _Dammit! _I yelled in my head. That was it. Those Stupid Vampires No I knew it wasn't the Cullen's personally I was found of them. They were like family. It was those Filthy other Vampires! James Covent.

"_It's going to rain blood and guts tonight_!" I yelled in my head.

* * *

The other's just barked in response.

I growled as I saw thirty of those filthy leaches biting and feeding off the Humans.

They all looked scared and frightend. I heard Sam bark the orders and we were off.

I swear I was in a killing frenzy. I hated these new born's with all my guts.

I killed over ten of them and then I was back to normal. James was near by and I knew I was going to get him.

I saw the filthy blood sucker feeding off a human. I growled. And pounced on him. I bit his leg and he hit me and I was airborne. I whimpered in pain but got up and dashed at him.

He made a run for it but I was faster. I tackled him to the ground and his stupid mate was behind me and hit me and grab'd my tail and flung me away. I was thrown to the nearest tree and I blacked out.

"Luna! Luna were are you- LUNA!" I heard one of the guy's call me but I couldn't stay conscious. I knew I've reached my limit. All I needed was to rest.

"When will she be up?" A concerned voice asked. I instantly recognized the voice as Sam's." I don't know something or someone bit her leg and she was thrown pretty hard. I'm surprised she doesn't have a concussion. Her vitals seem fine but I suspect she'll be in a lot of pain as soon as she awakens." I recognized that voice as well.

* * *

It belonged to the gorgeous Cullen. Don't get me wrong I don't like him like that.

But hey all vampires were un-Believably gorgeous.

If looks could kill heck we'd all be dead.

"Is she a .. You know…" Jacob asked I guess he was next to me holding my hand. I knew something bad would happen. Didn't I tell you? Of course everything bad has to happen to us.

I blacked out again after that and I had everything play back. I whimpered.

"….Jacob…Sam….Embry…..Paul…..Quil…"I managed to mumble out.

I heard every body gasp." She's fighting it. Come on Luna fight, Fight the sleep." Carslie en-courage me. Fight what sleep?

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter, And very late updates. High school's got me busy. But ya know.


End file.
